Feeling Myself
|writer = Onika Maraj, Beyoncé Knowles, Solana Rowe (SZA), Chauncey Hollis |producer = Hit-Boy }} "Feeling Myself" is a song by Nicki Minaj from third studio album The Pinkprint. It features guest vocals by Beyoncé. Due to strong digital sales, the song debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at #43 simultaneously with "Get On Your Knees" debuting at #88, gaining her 57th and 58th Hot 100 entries. By doing so, she became the female artist with the third most entries, behind only Aretha Franklin (73) and Taylor Swift (66). Although not officially a single, the song has been certified 2 times platinum the US. Background When getting on a plane to go to Las Vegas, Minaj received a call from her manager, Gee Roberson, telling her that Beyoncé wanted a feature from Minaj on the remix of her song "Flawless" in exchange for a feature by Beyoncé on Minaj's upcoming studio album—the result of which was "Feeling Myself".Davis, Justin. "Nicki Minaj Gets Emotional During Interview with Angie Martinez on "Power 105"." Retrieved December 19, 2014. Cross references * The line "Bitches ain't got punchlines or flow, I have both and an empire also" is also used in "Up In Flames". * Direct reference to "Whip It". * Direct reference to "Flawless (Remix)". Music Video The music video for "Feeling Myself" was released exclusively to TIDAL on May 18, 2015. Live Performances Nicki performed the song for the first time during her performance at the Bud Light House of Whatever concert. Charts Lyrics Rrrrrrrrrr! Yo B, they ready Let's go I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' myself I'm feelin' my, feelin' myself I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my, feelin' my, feelin' myself I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my, feelin' myself I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my I'm with some hood girls lookin' back at it And a good girl in my tax bracket Got a black card that let Saks have it These Chanel bags is a bad habit I-I do balls, Dal Mavericks, my Maybach, black matted Bitch, never left but I'm back at it And I'm feelin' myself, jack rabbit Feelin' myself, back off, 'cause I'm feelin' myself, jack off He be thinking about me when he whacks off, whacks on? Wax off National anthem hats off, then I curve that nigga, like a bad toss Lemme get a number two, with some Mac sauce On The Run Tour, with my mask off I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' myself I'm feelin' my, feelin' myself I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my, feelin' my, feelin' myself I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my, feelin' myself I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my Changed the game with that digital drop Know where you was when that digital popped I stopped the world Male or female, it make no difference I stop the world, world stop... Carry on Kitty on fleek, pretty on fleek Pretty gang, always keep them niggas on geek Ridin' through Texas, fearin' for his breakfast Everytime I whip it, I be talkin' so reckless He said "Damn Nicki it's tight," I say "Yeah nigga you right" He say "Damn, bae, you so little, but you be really takin' that pipe" I say "Yes daddy I do, gimme brain like NYU" I said "Teach me, nigga, teach me. All this learnin' here is by you" I'm whippin' that work, he diggin' that work I got it, tiny sips of that 36 of that real Hanky full of that bounce baby Come get you some of that bounce baby I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' myself I'm feelin' my, feelin' myself I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my, feelin' my, feelin' myself I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my, feelin' myself I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' my Cookin' up the base, lookin' like a kilo He just wanna taste, biggin' up my ego Ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego Ridin' through Texas Smokin' all off, talkin' bout that high-grade Baby hold up, I can kill your migraine Bitches ain't got punchlines or flow I have both and an empire also He gettin' gifts from Santa Claus at the North Pole Today I'm icy, but I'm prayin' for some more snow Let that ho ho, let that ho know, he in love with that coco Why these bitches don't never be learnin' You bitches will never get what I be earnin' I'm still gettin' plaques, from my records that's urban Ain't gotta rely on top 40 I am a rap legend, just go ask the kings of rap Who is the queen and things of that nature Look at my finger, that is a glacier, hits like a lazer Trippin' on that work, trippin' off that purp Flippin' up my skirt and I be whippin' all that work Takin' trips with all them ki's, car keys got B's Stingin' with the Queen Bey and we be whippin' all that D 'Cause we dope girls we flawless, we the poster girls for all this We run around with them ballers, only real niggas on my call list I'm the big kahuna, go let them whores know Just on this song alone, bitch is on her fourth flow Rrrrrrrrrr! You like it don't you? Snitches! Young Money }} References Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:The Pinkprint Category:2014